greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Satin
Mark Satin (born November 16, 1946) is a U.S. lawyer and editor of the online political periodical Radical Middle Newsletter. He graduated from the New York University School of Law in 1995, and his article "Law and Psychology: A Movement Whose Time Has Come" (Annual Survey of American Law, 1994, issue 4) was an early articulation of the now-emerging concept of "therapeutic jurisprudence" (see Prof. David Wexler's Therapeutic Jurisprudence website). He is a proponent of radical centrist politics. His most recent book, Radical Middle: The Politics We Need Now, 2004 (ISBN 0-8133-4190-6), won "Outstanding Book Award 2004" from the Section on Ecological and Transformational Politics of the American Political Science Association (see Section 26, APSA Awards website). Satin was a green activist from 1984 to 1990, and was a primary editor, with feminist philosopher Charlene Spretnak, of the founding document of the Green Party (United States), the Ten Key Values statement (see Greta Gaard, Ecological Politics, 1998, pp. 141-145). Satin's hard copy monthly newsletter, New Options (1983-1992), well known as "Washington DC's idealistic political newsletter," received Utne Reader's first "Alternative Press Award for General Excellence: Best Publication from 10,000 to 30,000 Circulation." The most widely discussed New Options articles are collected in Satin's book New Options for America: The Second American Experiment Has Begun, 1991 (ISBN 0-8093-1794-X). In the 1970s, Satin was co-founder and executive director of the New World Alliance, a U.S. New Age political organization that sought to go "beyond left and right" (see Art Stein, Seeds of the Seventies, 1985, pp. 134-139). It drew on the ideas of Fritjof Capra, Duane Elgin, Willis Harman, Hazel Henderson, John Vasconcellos, and many other "transformational" thinkers, as well as ideas in Satin's book New Age Politics: Healing Self and Society, 1979, orig. 1976 (ISBN 0-440-55700-3). In the 1960s, Satin was co-founder and executive director of the Toronto Anti-Draft Programme, a major draft dodger assistance organization during the Vietnam War (see Pierre Berton, 1967: The Last Good Year, 1997, pp. 197-203, and John Hagan, Northern Passage, 2001, pp. 74-78). Satin's book Manual for Draft-Age Immigrants to Canada, 1968 (ISBN B0006BYDLA), was an underground bestseller, selling 65,000 copies by mail from Toronto and inspiring at least that many pirated, bowdlerized, or mimeographed knock-offs (see Joseph Jones, "The House of Anansi's Singular Bestseller," Canadian Notes & Queries, No. 61, 2002, pp. 19-22). Satin serves as advisor to Centrist Coalition, Reuniting America, Vasconcellos Project, and other U.S. activist organizations. He lives in the San Francisco Bay Area, USA. See also * Radical middle * New Age * Draft dodger References * Radical Middle Newsletter, website * [http://www.thestar.com/article/484305 Lynda Hurst, "A Picture and a Thousand Words: He Paid a Price," Toronto Star] (August 24, 2008), retrospective * Mark Satin contribution to Civil Rights Movement Veterans website (March 2005), testimony * [http://www.wfs.org/revsatinjf05.htm Robert Olson, "The Rise of 'Radical Middle' Politics," The Futurist Magazine] (January-February 2005), analysis * Radical Middle: The Politics We Need Now (2004), book info., noncommercial site * Marilyn Ferguson, "Playing the Fool" (1991), essay * Jeff Rosenberg, "Mark's Ism: Editor Builds a New Body Politic," City Paper, Washington DC (March 17, 1989), feature story * Alison Wells & Stanley Commons, "Moving Politics with Spirit (and Greyhound)," New Realities Magazine (June/July 1979), feature story * New Age Politics (1979, orig. 1976), book info., noncommercial site * Mark Satin, Confessions of a Young Exile (1976, ISBN 0-7715-9954-4), novel * Manual for Draft-Age Immigrants to Canada (1968), book info., noncommercial site * Anastasia Erland, "Mark Satin, Draft Dodger," Saturday Night, Canada (September 1967), sympathetic cover story * Oliver Clausen, "Boys Without a Country," The New York Times Magazine (May 21, 1967), unsympathetic feature story Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:American activists Category:American journalists Category:American legal writers Category:American political writers Category:Green Party (United States) politicians